Lee Chang Min
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Lee Chang Min / 이창민thumb|250px *'Nickname:' ChangMin (창민) / MongMin / Pidol *'Profesión:' Cantante *'Debut:' 2008 *'Fecha de Nacimiento: *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: New Jersey, EE.UU *'Estatura:' 1.78cm *'Peso:' 72kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' Padre y Madre *'Compañía:' JYP Entertainment / Big Hit Entertainment Biografía Nació y se crío en Tenafly, New Jersey. ChangMin ya ha terminado su servicio militar obligatorio, es el 1º ídolo de la JYP Entertainment que lo hace antes de debutar. El 12 de diciembre del 2009 colaboró en el single digital “Superman” del cantante Mario. El 5 de febrero él y JokWon lanzaron un single digital titulado “Graduation”. Estuvo ausente en el programa “Hot Blood” debido a que se unió a JYP después de la filmación. En diciembre del 2009, colaboró en el Soundtrack del drama “A Dream Comes True”, con un single en solitario titulado “Don’t Swallow”. Actualmente es un DJ del programa de radio “Starry Night Radio” junto con Sooyoung de las Girls Generation. Dramas *Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) * Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Cameo 16 Temas para dramas *''Hope'' tema para Come! Jang Bo Ri (2014) *''Say I Love You'' tema para Hotel King junto a Jin Woon (2014) *''Moment'' tema para The Heirs (2013) *''I See Only One Person'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best junto a Da Hee (GLAM) (2013) Programas de TV *Moonlight Prince (KBS, 2013) Ep 8 con Jinwoon y Kim Tae Woo *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2011) *Love Escort - con 2AM Videos Musicales *You are the beast of my life - Lee Hyun (8Eight)﻿ Discografía Colaboraciones *Let's Go - G-20 Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop': 2AM *'Idioma:' Inglés / Coreano *'Colegio': DongAh Bangsong University *'Aficiones': Jugar en el Ordenador. *Changmin ya ha terminado su servicio militar obligatorio, es el 1º ídolo que lo hace antes de debutar, eso es porque quería tener tiempo libre. *Participó en la canción Please Don´t Go junto a San E Y Outsider. *Estuvo ausente en el programa “Hot Blood” debido a que estaba en el servicio militar. *Se le considera una de las mejores voces del medio artístico, siempre en encuestas ocupa el 1er o 2do puesto. *Changmin participó en un dúo con Lee Hyun de 8Eight llamado HOMME, con el single "I was able to eat well". *Tiene muy buen sentido del humor. *En un programa de television reveló el amor que tiene por la cocina. *Es muy cercano a Seung Ho de MBLAQ. *Es muy cercano a Fei de miss A *Sus compañeros de 2AM confesaron haber visto una foto de Sunny de SNSD en la pantalla principal de su computador. *En Quiz to change the world le preguntaron a cuál de Sistar19 escogería, él dijo que a Hyorin. Luego él y Jokwon sosteniendo las rosas, se pusieron detrás del asiento de Hyorin, ella dudando agarró la rosa de Changmin y le pidió disculpas a Jokwon que se exaltó y gritó (causando las risas del set) y Changmin lo empujó. *Su tipo ideal es Jiyoung de Kara *Dijo en Golden Bell que el se hizo artista porque queria estar cerca de Ji young. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial - Changmin Galeria 163645_183786311643979_151014064921204_531150_6605409_n.jpg|Lee Chang Min 163699_183786581643952_151014064921204_531161_5230649_n.jpg|Lee Chang Min 164088_183786238310653_151014064921204_531148_1084548_n.jpg|Lee Chang Min 167235_183786278310649_151014064921204_531149_5517556_n.jpg|Lee Chang Min 167546_183786928310584_151014064921204_531172_3311710_n.jpg|Lee Chang Min 180814_185605708128706_151014064921204_544815_3306866_n.jpg|Lee Chang Min changmin45.jpg Videografia thumb|300px|left|I was Able to Eat Well - HOMME Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:DJ Categoría:BigHit Entertainment